Chemokines have been used as a potential therapy in clinical trials against AIDS infection, but failed. The trials used infusion as a therapy, however, and not stimulation of inherent chemokine systems. On physicochemical grounds, infusion therapy should have been expected to fail. This study is aimed at determining the level of natural chemokines that will need to be induced in the lymph nodes of AIDS patients to produce a therapeutic effect against HIV. The extrapolation from laboratory conditions of short incubation times and relatively low cell concentrations to lymph node conditions can be accomplished by established MOA (multiplicity of attachment) theory. Experiments to collect the data necessary to this extrapolation are presently underway and pilot experiments indicate that the scientific programme is feasible. - HIV, Chemokines, AIDS, Mathematical Modeling